BOMCHICKAWOWWOW!
by fluteskickbrass
Summary: Basically what the title says. It's just a whole mess of sex with no plot. I have no intention of making any of the chapters flow in any connected manner... my mind just happens to have a permanent residence in the gutter and these are its fruits. lol! R
1. Motels are good for ONE thing

**AN: So… I know I haven't updated "Bruised", but ****I need to figure out where I'm going with that (well, I know where I'm going with it, I just need to get there.) But last night… when I couldn't sleep… again… I had this great idea for a one-shot… ****(this just goes to show you exactly HOW deep in the gutter my mind is… pretty much at all times.) ****so yea… here goes!!!**

**Disclaimer: if they were mine, they wouldn't be on local programming. They'd be on HBO… or even PPV! Lol.**

Elliot looked over at the warm body in the passenger seat. _How can she sleep in the middle of this mess?_ he asked himself.

He and his partner were on their way to Maryland to pick up a perp and apparently, this offended the snow-gods or something, because the snow was NOT stopping. Elliot was crawling along the freeway at a whopping 22 miles an hour, trying to control the car and not slip into the ditch, while his partner was next to him completely _zonked_ out.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed when he hit a particularly icy patch.

"Wha?" Olivia started, blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the dark light. "Fuck, El, this is BAD! I think we should pull over and stop for the night, I'd rather NOT die tonight. Boston PD can hold him for a few more hours. Let's just get some sleep and wait till this lets up," she suggested when she saw the conditions of the road.

Luckily they were coming up to an exit. Elliot agreed with her. He did _not _want to be driving in this weather. He hated snow with a fiery passion and he was fucking tired. "There's a motel up ahead, we can stop there for the night."

He pulled into the relatively full parking lot and they made their way to the office.

"Hey, we need two rooms for the night," Elliot said.

"Don't got two rooms. Got one room," the attendant answered not even bothering to look up from the crappy black and white television in front of him. His eyes were glued to the horrors that are late night tv.

Elliot looked at his partner, secretly happy that they would be spending a night in the same room. He wondered if he'd be able to keep his hands off of her.

She shrugged, "I guess that's all they have… I'm good if you don't mind," she said, also secretly happy that she'd be sharing a room with her sexy partner.

He paid for the room ("Elliot, at least let me pay half!" "Chill, Liv, expense account.") and they made their way to the dingy motel room with one double bed.

Elliot saw the bed. "Uh, I can take the floor, don't worry about it, Liv."

"El, don't be silly! That floor looks disgusting! I couldn't ask you to sleep on it and not know what you were sleeping in. We can share, I don't think I sprawl, there's more than enough room." She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed before he had a chance to object.

_Fuck… I don't have anything to wear… we weren't planning on spending the night anywhere…_ she thought as she washed her face.

_Uh… so… __boxers and wife-beater, or should I keep my pants on?_ Elliot wondered to himself.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened. "I just realized that we don't have anything to wear to bed…" she confessed.

"Same."

"Oh, well… wrinkly clothes tomorrow it is." She took off the sweater she had on over a tank and climbed into bed.

Elliot shrugged. "Be there in a minute." He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _I'm fucked. It's bad enough when she's fully dressed… but that tank holds her in all the right places… FUCK! I WANNA BE THAT TANK!_ He splashed his face with water and turned out the bathroom light. He took off his dress shirt and got into bed.

"G'night Liv," he said.

"'Night." She rolled over and faced him. Her eyes closed. She looked as if she was almost asleep already.

_Well, I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight. _

Minutes turned into a half an hour which in turn turned into an hour and some-odd minutes. Olivia's skin puckered with goose-bumps and she shifted closer to Elliot, laying her head on his chest and draping her arm across his torso.

Elliot stiffened at the contact, both loving and hating what it was doing to his body. He felt the blood heading south as the comforter started to tent.

She sighed softly in her sleep and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh, Elliot!" but he couldn't be sure. Just the thought of it made him harder. _Fuck._

She shifted against him her arm getting dangerously close to his erection. She pressed her soft chest into his as her hand drifted tantalizingly lower. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckohfuckfuckfuckohfuck! _He didn't want to wake her up in case she was embarrassed, but he didn't know what to do in this situation. He decided to think of dead kittens on the road… it worked… until he felt her warm touch through his trousers.

He was hard as a rock being fondled by his very much asleep partner! God hated him. There was no other explanation. She pressed against him torturously, draping a leg over his.

Her hand stealthily made their way into his pants and encased him in her hand. She moaned softly and sighed that thing again. She stroked up and down his shaft as best she could with what limited movement his too-tight pants allotted her. She ground against his leg in time with her strokes and nuzzled his neck, lightly nibbling at his earlobe.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the wrist that was doing incredibly fantastic things to him. "Liv, honey, wake up."

He felt her smile against him. "You ARE awake! This whole time?"

She brought herself up on one elbow and smiled down at him, teasing him. "For the most part, yea."

He growled and flipped them, pinning her arms above her head. "You're gunna drive me crazy, woman!" he snarled before crushing his lips to hers in a blindingly passionate kiss. "Hang on," he said pulling back when the need for Oxygen became a problem.

He went to the lone table in the room and picked up a few objects before coming back. He hid them as he descended on her supple body once more.

She was so enthralled in his kiss she didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. "Elliot!" She pulled at her arms. He had hand-cuffed her to the bed. "Let me go, I want to touch you!"

"Oh, no, I think you've done enough touching for a while. He pulled back the covers to reveal her long toned legs, bare to the world. "No pants, Liv?" he asked as his eyes travelled up the length of her legs, stopping at black lace boy shorts.

"Can't sleep with pants on."

"Fuck, that's hot." He kissed her again before reaching for another item. He brought the tie over her eyes and had it tied before she knew what was happening to her. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" he asked when she protested. He pulled back and surveyed his work. "Oh, I'm gunna have fun with this!"

This was a new experience for Olivia. She had never been tied up, but that only made what he was doing to her that much more intense.

"I couldn't see what you were doing to me, I couldn't touch you, I feel you should experience the same." He kissed her once more before moving down her neck, nipping and sucking in all the right places. He made his way down to her tank top and pulled it over her head, bunching it above her head by her wrists.

He unhooked her bra and groaned when her perfect breasts tumbling towards him. "Fuck, Liv, you're perfect!" he said before bringing his mouth to her left breast with paying homage to her right with his hands. He alternated between the two until she was squirming and moaning in ecstasy.

"El, let me touch you," she gasped out.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm nowhere NEAR done with you, yet." He made a trail down her torso with his tongue.

He pulled the lace down her legs. "God, Liv! When do you have time to wax?"

"Shut up, Elliot!"

He laughed softly and kissed her as he inserted two fingers into her core. "Shit you're so fucking wet, baby!" he groaned into her mouth.

He tore his lips away from her and situated himself in between her legs. He leaned in and kissed first on thigh, then the next. He continued pumping his fingers into her as he kissed everywhere but where she needed him to be.

"ELLIOT!"

He stopped all movement and drew away from her, "Yes? Is something not to your liking?" he asked, knowing exactly why she cried out his name.

"DAMN YOU!!"

He laughed, "Oh, you liked what I was doing?"

"El…" she squirmed, aching for contact.

"What do you want?"

"Don't make me beg," she whimpered already sounding like she was begging.

"Oh, I want you to beg."

"ELLIOT!! PLEASE, FUCK ME!" she cried out. She was so turned on by everything.

He laughed again and went back to his previous task. This time, he went straight for her clit as he fingered her G-spot.

She came undone almost immediately screaming his name and pulling at the hand-cuffs. Her inner walls clamped down around his fingers as he milked her orgasm from her. He lapped up all of her juices, loving the taste of her.

He loomed over her and kissed her as he reached around her and undid the blindfold. She tasted herself on him and that was one of the most erotic things she'd ever experienced.

"El, let me touch you. I want to hold you," she begged.

He reached up and undid the hand-cuffs. He rubbed her wrists and kissed them where the metal had left its mark.

She sat up and kissed him full on the mouth grabbing his face and pulling him closer to her. "I want you in me," she whispered.

She trailed her hands down his body and she undid his trousers, pushing them down along with his boxers. "Oh, Elliot, I've wanted you for such a long time, I thought I was going to explode!" she confessed, taking his shaft in her hand once more and stroking it.

He placed his hands over hers. "You need to stop that, or this'll be over before it even begins," he warned her.

She wrapped on arm around his neck and brought him down with her as she lay against the pillows.

"Oh, God, Liv, you have no idea how long I've wanted you," he said as she guided him to her wet center.

"C'mon, El, don't be shy, I won't break…"

He growled and pushed into her, sheathing himself to the hilt. She gasped out at the slight discomfort. "It's ok, it's just been a while for me," she said. He filled her so completely. She figured he was big, but she wasn't expecting him to be _this_ big!

He paused. She felt so warm and tight, he thought if he moved, it would all be over right then. _Fuck_. "Condom?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I trust you, Elliot. Now, shut up and move!" she ordered wrapping her legs around him and grinding up into him.

He moaned and captured her lips in a searing embrace, swallowing her cries of delight.

He could feel the pressure building. "Fuck, Liv, I'm so fucking close," he warned her.

"Me too," she replied. She reached between them fondling him. It was too much. He stiffened, but she pulled on his ball sack. It was almost as if he had cum, but he was still able to keep going. He looked at her questioningly, never letting up on the pace.

She shrugged. "What? I read Cosmo, they tell me things," she explained.

He thrust deeper into her causing her eyes to roll back. "Oh, God! Elliot! Faster! Harder!"

He was more than happy to oblige. He drove into her over and over again. He reached in between them and stroked her clit. One, two, three more thrusts and she was gone. The waves of pleasure crashed over her causing her to shudder and cry his name into his mouth as it captured hers. Her orgasm milked his penis and the sensations were too much.

He thrust once more and came, his juices spilling into her and fireworks exploding behind his eyes.

He collapsed onto her and moved to roll off of her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't. I like the feel of you in me," she confessed.

He figured she couldn't be comfy underneath all of his weight, so he rolled over, pulling her with him, so she was on top of him and he was still in her.

"You're gunna kill me, babe. That was- oh, man was that good! There aren't words to describe how good that was…"

"Don't I know it! I'm exhausted!" she yawned and kissed him once more before laying her head on his chest. She was asleep within minutes.

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "God, I love you so much, Liv," he said quietly, so he wouldn't wake her up.

**AN: So… I'm thinking of just making a One-shot type thing… where it's a story, but none of the chapters have anything to do with each other… and when inspiration hits (at three in the fucking morning, like it did in this case) I'll write it and update it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Valentine's day part one of three!

**AN: Hello, my lovelies!!! So I was sitting in Bio waiting for my ****hottie**** professor to start the lecture, when I was inspired! And even though I very much against Valentine's Day (at least at the moment in my very lonely life), I had an idea for a 3 ****parter**** for this lovely grouping of ****smexiness**

**As I mentioned, this will be a three-****parter**** involving the 3 usual couplings, Elliot/Olivia, Fin/Cabot, John/Novak. (Cragen/Warner would be funny to see, but I'm not going to try it. I'm not that cool. Someone can feel free to take that idea and run with it by the way.)**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, why do you keep asking me? It only depresses me immensely.**

_Manhattan SVU, Valentine's Day_

"Okay, guys we know the plan?" Elliot asked John and Fin.

They nodded. "John, here's that key you wanted. I had to use all of my skills to get it off of Liv's key chain without her noticing so you owe me big."

The three detective had made a pact to not spend Valentine's night alone. Fin was already going out with Alex, but she was getting in late from some out of town business and wasn't expecting to see him.

John had yet to tell Casey how he felt, but she had just gotten over breaking up with her boyfriend of 2 months, and he wanted to let her know before someone else came along and snatched her up.

Elliot's divorce was finally finalized, and like his marriage, he was going to bring an end to the sexual tension being around his partner brought.

The trio went off in separate directions, each to their own woman.

_12:30 am, Alexandra Cabot's apartment_

Alex had just gotten out of the shower after getting home later than she had expected. She was humming absently as she dried her hair. She moved the towel down her back and held it taut behind her, holding one corner in each hand. She shimmied a little moving the towel back and forth across her back, drying herself in time to the music in her head.

"Now, if I had known you'd be in the shower, I would have come earlier. Do you always dry yourself like that?" said a voice from behind her.

She gasped and squealed with glee. "Fin!! Baby! When did you get in here?"

"About 2 minutes ago. God, you look hot," he said coming up behind her and rubbing his desire against her ass.

"Why, detective! Is that your gun, or are you just really happy to see me?" Alex teased grinding back against him.

He took the towel from her and flung it behind him. "How was your trip?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. She noticed that he had already shed his clothing.

"Excruciatingly dull without you, babe!" she moaned and ground her backside up against his obvious desire.

"Mmm, baby, I've needed you so bad since I dropped you off at the airport!" He brought his hand around to her front.

She gasped as he snaked a think finger into her tight pussy. She moaned in ecstasy. "Oh, GOD, I missed your touch so bad, Fin!" Her head rolled back on her shoulders, exposing her bare neck to his hungry mouth.

The bathroom was still steamy, but the fan had cleared up the mirror a bit. "Lexie, look in the mirror," he told her. "Look at what I'm doing to you."

She looked at their reflection with half-opened eyes. "Fuck, Fin, baby! That's so hot!" She thrust herself into his hand, his fingers working magic on her body.

He brought his other hand up and cupped one of her tits. "Alex, you're so perfect!" he said as he added another finger causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"FUCK!" He swiped her clit with his thumb and held her tight as she blew apart, convulsing in his arms.

She bucked wildly against him as she rode out her orgasm.

Before she had a chance to fully recover, he removed his fingers and immediately thrust his cock into her hot wet pussy from behind. He bent her over the sink and gripped her hips, being careful not to bruise.

She cried out at the feel of him inside her. "Fuck, Fin! You feel so damn good in me!" she gasped as she felt the waves of pleasure gaining momentum once again. She pushed back against and wiggled her hips to add a certain spice. Her move caused his cock to brush against her G-spot in just the right way. "OH MY GOD, FIN!!!!" she screamed as the tsunami of bliss crashed over her.

He brought a halt to all movement, he wanted this to last a while. He felt her inner walls milking his engorged member.

He tried to think of the pervs that got away. It helped hold him over for the moment.

"Lex, I wanna try something," he told her pulling out of her. He picked up her pliant form and carried her into her bedroom. He situated her so that her ass was at the end of the bed and she was facing the mattress. "You said you used to do gymnastics, right?" he clarified.

She nodded slowly, eyeing his erection and the sexy gleam in his eye.

"Good. I'm gunna spot you. Lean back." He supported her back and she leaned back into a headstand.

"Fin, what…?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea, and it excited her.

He silenced her by spreading her airborne legs and sliding his rigid penis into her satiny warmth. "Let me know if you need to come up," he told her just before he began drilling into her.

She cried out again, "Oh, GOD! FIN!! DON'T STOP!! YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!!!" she cried out, already close to her destination.

He swiped at her clit once, twice, three more times before she came again. The sounds she was making and the feeling of her inner walls clenching around him were too much for his. He cried out and lifted her up to him. He crashed his lips to hers and pounded into her riding out the last of his orgasm. He felt her clench around his softening member one last time.

"Fuck! Lex!" He collapsed on the bed, bringing her down on top of him. "Thanks, babe, I always wanted to try that. Fuck that was hot."

She moaned into his hard chest. "Mmmm, baby, that was amazing! But I don't think I'll be able to walk for a few days."

He laughed. "That's ok, you call in sick, and I'll stay here to take care of you, baby doll."

"Love you, Fin."

"Love you, too, Lex." He reached over and hit the light switch.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Sorry this is taking FOREVER!

**AN: OK I SWEARS I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY!!! I'LL GET BACK TO IT AS SOON AS I'M DONE TRYING TO CRANK OUT SOME BRUISED FOR YA'LL!!!! Until then…**

**Two detectives meet at a cop bar, do the nasty in his shaggin' wagon, it was great. The end.**

**(sorry, that isn't even CLOSE to what you should expect from me… that's not even what I had in mind for the next chapter!!! Lol.)**

**I know I promised a 3-parter for Valentine's day, but since it's closer to St. Pattie's day, I'm gunna tweak it… one for St. Pattie's Day, the next for Easter (sorry, ElliotNOliviaSVULover, I know I totally just shanked your idea, but I promise, I have my own plans for the stories!!!)**

**Bear with me people, Bruised is almost at that point where I just need to tie up a few loose ends… don't worry there are a few more plot twists in store for ya'll!!!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!!! (cuz I know I sure as hell don't have any!!)**


End file.
